


102. Don’t ever say we are not at war, we turned you into a battlefield for a reason.

by Korenwolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little character study of the Lightwood family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	102. Don’t ever say we are not at war, we turned you into a battlefield for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly how I feel about how Maryse treats Alec and Izzy. So if you're here for cute family stuff, you're at the wrong place, I'm sorry.

Don’t wash the blood from your hands  
\- Use it to draw war stripes  
Don’t clean your wounds, let them fester  
\- Wear the scabs like an armour  
Don’t bandage up the broken bones  
\- Let them clatter like a war drum  
Don’t let your tired mind and body rest  
\- An awake mind can’t see the monsters


End file.
